


[Podfic of] The One-Way Door by Morbane

by originally reads (originally)



Category: La Barbe bleue | Bluebeard - Charles Perrault
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, F/F, F/M, Horror, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary:</b> They say that Bluebeard kills his wives, and it is true, but they live again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] The One-Way Door by Morbane

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liviania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One-Way Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503349) by [Morbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morbane/pseuds/Morbane). 



[Download MP3](http://podfidic.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20V%20Numbered/41%20%5bBluebeard%5d%20The%20One-Way%20Door.mp3) | Duration: 00:07:02

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/326428.html). Many thanks to Morbane for giving permission to podfic :)
> 
> This piece was originally written by Morbane as a gift for Liviania.


End file.
